thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hope For The Future (TC)
"A Hope For The Future" '''is the seventh episode of the third season of The Cleansing. '''Synopsis Ella and Chris get into a stand-off; Besheba's crew go out to find John and the other captured people of Quinlos; Kelly tries to get information from an anonymous source. Plot Darkness. That’s all there is. Just Darkness. The sound the of a door handle turning echoes throughout the room. The door swings open and the figure of someone is seen through the sunlight. In steps Kelly with a tray of cut up carrot and tomato in her hands. She sets it down next to a cell door and then sits on a wooden stool. She smirks. “Are you gonna tell me who you are now?” The BOY who attacked Kelly doesn’t respond. Kelly pulls out a knife. “Tell me.” “Nick” “Nice to meet you Nick, my name is Kelly” Nick doesn’t say anything and just tilts his head away. Kelly shakes her head. “Just take the FUCKING food.” She storms out of the room and closes the door behind her leaving Nick in darkness again. AMC Presents ' '''Starring: ' 'Jeff Schine ' 'Noah Fleiss ' 'Jennifer Aniston ' 'Alyssa McCarthy ' 'Madison Lintz. ' 'Liam Hemsworth ' 'Also Starring: ' 'Andrew Rothenberg ' 'Alicia Witt ' 'Matt Lintz ' 'Ned Luke ' 'Writer: Rannay ' 'Director: Rannay ' 'Showrunner: Rannay ' 'Based on AMC's ‘The Walking Dead’ and Image Comic's ‘The Walking Dead’ ' '''The Cleansing “BAD THINGS!”, the crazy man shouted. “Just let me go”, Lily cried out. “Shut up little girl. If you don’t then we’ll go back up into that bedroom of yours and we’ll get your friends to watch me do those special things to you.” “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU CRAZY METHHEAD”, Ella screamed as her head went as red as a tomato. Suddenly, a gunshot goes past Ella’s legs and into the crazy man’s shoulder. “ARGGG” Lily bites the man’s finger and he finally let’s go. He fires his shotgun straight at Ella but she jumps out of the way. The bullet lands right next to Chris, who is now standing up and ducking for cover. Ella does the same and ducks behind a fallen log. Lily jumps down the three steps to the cabin front balcony and straight into the woods. The crazy man runs inside and starts shooting from the window. Ella looks over to Chris who is putting his shirt around his wound. She turns back and is nearly shot in the head by a shotgun bullet. Lily runs into the bushes as the shooting continues. Ella crawls a tree closer to Chris and is almost shot in the food. Chris tries to shoot his pistol but it’s out of ammo. His face begins to go pale as his gunshot wound starts to make him go unconscious. “Fuck”, Ella says as she notices a grenade being thrown from a window. She runs to cover beside Chris but trips on a rock. The grenade lands at her feet as Ella turns. She crawls as fast as she can and just as she gets to Chris the grenade goes off knocking her to the ground. Twigs and branches from trees fly over Chris and Ella and some hit the both of them. “GIVE ME THE GIRL, AND I WON’T HAVE TO KILL YOU”, the crazy man screams. Ella tends to Chris’s wounds and Lily suddenly rushes out of the bushes and hides behind the log with the two. “Can I help” “No, not now”, Ella says. Lily pokes her head up from the log and sees and large gas canister full of fuel. She aims her gun at the gas canister and fires. He misses and tries again and misses again. Another gunshot is fired from the crazy man and nearly hits Lily. She ducks and then pokes back up. She slows her breathing as she aims the gun at the canister. She fires. BOOM! The house completely explodes leaving nothing but a burnt gun. “Holy shit”, Lily says. Ella in shock, begins to pick Chris up and Lily helps. They head away from the explosion as smoke begins to rise into the air. Besheba and her crew consisting of herself, Markus, Oliver, a man named Maxwell and a woman named Piper are all still heading to the city to try and save John, Henry, and the other Quinlos people that were captured. During their time on the road, they have fought scavengers and escaped from walkers. On day three, they find Sarah’s base where the Quinlos people are being held captive. They stop around 500m away from the place. They hop out of the van and begin walking through the forest to stay hidden. They get to the edge of the forest and look onto the base. The place is a large concrete building with no windows and one set of doors, it has no walls or guards outside which they find weird. They run through an open parking lot and creep to the doors. “Ready”, Markus asks. The group nods. They bust open the doors and find just a large room. “Uh, what?”, Olivia asks herself. “Why is there no...”, Piper gets cut off. Three people with masks on stab Piper and Maxwell in the head. Besheba, Markus, and Olivia all turn around in shock and before they can do anything, they are knocked out with tasers. (Back at Quinlos) “OPEN THE GATES”, Sandra yells. Two men open up the gates of Quinlos and Ella, Chris, and Lily come rushing in. Chris falls to the ground as the gates close up. Chris’s hearing and vision becomes all messed up as he slips in unconsciousness. BAM! Chris suddenly awakens to the sound of a gunshot. “It’s just training going on”, Ella says from the corner of the room. She gets up and walks towards Chris. “What happened?”, he asks. “We were fighting that crazy man and you got bled out from a gunshot wound to the ribs”, Ella explains. “Oh right” “Lily told me about what that man did too her... I-I couldn’t believe it at first but...” “Don’t tell me, please” Ella tilts her head down and walks out the room. 12 Hours Later... Besheba and Markus wake up in a cell. They hear a familiar voice as they realize where they are. “You’re awake”, John says. The two scramble to their feet and meet their gaze too John, who is with Henry and another guy in another cell across the room. “Quiet”, a guard says. Besheba straight away sees a way out. As the guard walks by her cell she reaches her arms out and begins to choke the guard out. She slams his head on the steel bars knocking him out. “Holy shit, that girl has got moves”, says the old random person in the cell with John and Henry. She takes the keys in the guard’s pocket and opens the cell with it. She then opens John’s cell. All of them step out and walk towards the door only to realize that it’s now locked. They all look around and the old guy points something out. “The vents, we could crawl through those. Suddenly, an alarm goes off in the building. Besheba turns to the others. “We better hurry!” Other Cast Co-Stars * Matt Lintz as Henry * Karissa Vacker as Olivia Special Guest Stars * Nicolas Cage as Crazy Psycho * Finn Wittrock as Bodyguard * Sylvester Stallone as Maxwell * Cate Blanchett as Piper Deaths * (Unnamed) Crazy Psycho * (Unnamed) Bodyguard * Piper * Maxwell SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!